


Accidental Time Travel

by SavannahStrawberry



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia, Murdoch Mysteries
Genre: Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22061386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavannahStrawberry/pseuds/SavannahStrawberry
Summary: George accidentally time travels and teleports to Paddy's Pub.A ridiculous cross over of my two favorite shows.The fic you never knew you needed.





	Accidental Time Travel

“Hey Henry, do you believe time travel will actually exist one day?” Higgins looked up from the collection of fingerprints, glad to have such a fun companion as George to do this tedious, and usually unproductive work with. 

“One day for sure, but definitely not in this century.” Henry joked, his non-match pile getting taller. 

“You do know this century ends in less than a decade, time travel could be right round the corner. Wouldn’t it be great?” George raised his hands as if referencing an invisible banner or slogan. “The century to visit all centuries.”

“Sounds pretty interesting, George, but if we could visit other centuries in the future, why haven’t we seen these time traveling men yet?” 

Crabtree furrows his eyebrows, thinking. “There must be time travel law, think about it, without law you could travel all about, rob someone in 1700, zap into 1600 and nobody would know about it, because it hasn’t happened yet.” 

“So there must be time traveling policemen you’re saying.” Henry concluded. 

“Well I suppose so-” Cut off by the swift opening of the door to detective Murdoch’s office, both constables turn towards the noise. 

“George, arrest Oliver Crumwell for the murder of John Edwards.” Murdoch beamed. 

“Right away, Sir!” George shot up out of his chair, grabbing his hat, witnessing a not so subtle eye roll from Henry, and made his way to Oliver Crumwell’s farm house. Crumwell had a disposition unlike most criminals George arrests, he just hopes the man comes peacefully. Thinking about the crazed way the man interacted during the investigation, George felt for his baton. The murder itself seemed a little sensless, Crumwell, only meeting Edwards once when the man asked for sanctuary in his barn during a thunder storm, tracked him down a day later and strangled him in the man’s own home.

Not giving the investigation any hints to a motive, Murdoch had concluded Oliver Crumwell, in his unbalanced state, felt insulted during John Edwards visit, taking revenge through murder. George knows Murdoch is never wrong, so when he reached the rural, secluded property, he proceeded with caution. 

Looking abandoned, he realized how a poor soul like Edwards would had tried to take shelter here. Trying the rickety front door, it was locked so he tried looking through the front window, only to be met with drawn curtains and cracked glass. Making his way around the small house, the constable couldn’t find a way to view into the building. 

“There’s no guarantee the man’s even home.” George grumbled to himself, not being a man who enjoys forcing himself into a building he knows nothing about, especially one belonging to a potential lunatic. 

“I’ll check the barn.” He thought, making his way over to the faded red building, he spotted a propped open window. 

Cautiously peering inside, George quickly spotted Crumwell. Mumbling quieter than the constable could hear, the man was putting a lot of care into some quite ordinary looking, at least from afar, boots. Noticing the man had no weapons on him, George knew this would be the perfect time to arrest him. Being a light footed as possible, he entered the barn through the door, unlocked chains clinking, alerting Oliver. Seeing George, he frantically took off his own shoes replacing them with the ones George saw him caring for. 

Running over, Crabtree grabbed him by his forearm, hauling him to his feet. 

“Good God man! Let me tie my shoes will yah?” The man barked, reaching down to do his laces. George kept his hand tightly on Oliver’s arm, to prevent a cat and mouse chase. “Darn officers always so thick in the head.” He grumbled, standing back up when he was finished, looking at the constable in disgust. 

George sighed, used to this treatment. “I’m just doing my job, Sir, upholding the law. Do you think you could help make both of our days more pleasant by coming to the station with me calmly? The detective just wants to ask a few more questions.” George lied to make it go more smoothly. 

Oliver Crumwell smirked at him, as if he knew something George didn’t. 

“Of course, officer.” The man took one, two steps forward and George felt a sudden terrible dropping feeling. All within a second, his world was unstable, his stomach felt like it was in his chest as his lightheadedness almost made him lose consciousness. Clutching the criminal next to him, George knew something was terribly wrong. 

“Goddammit!” Oliver yelled in frustration, he had hoped that the young man would not have traveled with him. The ground stopped shaking, George tried quickly to get a hold of himself before Crumwell took advantage of his ill state. Trying to push George off only locked his grip,and then the constable’s knees wobbled, crashing into the criminal making him stumble back. 

Again, the wave hit George, but instead of the dropping feeling, it felt more like he was being pulled every which way. Realizing he’d been squeezing his eyes shut, he opened them. Face pressed to a dirty wooden floor, nausea became an overwhelming feeling. Although his eyes were now open, the constable's world went dark. 

\----

“Ahhh!!!” Charlie screamed, hand still on the just switched light in the office, shaken by the bloody mess in front of him. Turning off the light, as if it would make the problem go away for the moment, Charlie ran out of the office, slamming the door behind him, locking it for good measure. 

Nobody was at the bar yet, Charlie always likes being the first one there, a decision he’s regretting at the moment. He noticed his hands were shaking. Going to the bathroom, he splashed cold water on his face. 

“Just- , just get it together Charlie!” The man screamed at himself, clutching at the sink. “Mac will know what to do, yeah, Mac will know what to do…” Charlie mumbled, trailed off, moving back to the bar to pour himself a drink. 

\----

Mac and the rest of the Gang showed up about two hours later, even though they are closed today, they have nothing better to do. Charlie, who had been drinking until their arrival, was no longer on edge about the office. 

“Getting wasted without me? Come on dude.” Mac whined. They all got settled in their usual spots when Frank announced he’s going to do some ‘accounting’ in the office.

“Uh no can do Frank, the office is broken.” Charlie said drunkenly, swirling his drink around in his glass. 

“Broken? It can’t be broken it’s a room! If something in the office is broken it’s your job to fix it.” Frank responded. 

“Yeah, it’s Charlie work.” Dennis joked, “get to it, we all like the office.”

“You can’t run a business without an office.” Dee chirped in. 

“Trust me, you definitely do not want to go in there.” Charlie persisted. 

“Trust me, Charlie, I do. Now hand over the key.” Frank started to grow impatient. Charlie fiddled with his pocket, not wanting to hand them over, biting his lip nervously. Seeing his opportunity, Man lunged, snatching the keys from Charlie’s pocket. 

“Hah! Got ‘em.” Mac smiled triumphantly. 

Charlie hung back as Mac ran over to the office door, unlocking it. He felt as if he just ate something bad. He should’ve thrown those keys away, yeah,, that would have solved this. Charlie mentally slaps himself. He heard the light switch on, followed quickly by a panicked, “Holy shit!” 

“Goddamn it, Charlie.” Frank grumbled, both him and everyone else but Charlie making their way over. 

“Charlie! Did you kill these two guys?” Dee shouts back at him.

“What? Of course not!” 

Dennis narrows his eyes and crosses his arms. “Well I think it’s quite obvious , they killed each other.” Dennis smiles at Mac, satisfied to be the first to name what actually happened. All three of them turned around to address Charlie. 

“Cleaning bodily fluids isn’t far off from bodies themselves.” Dennis raises his hand. “I vote Charlie cleans it up.” 

“I second that.” Mac walks over to the frazzled Charlie and pats him on the shoulder. “You’re up man, I believe n you!” With that, Mac puts a couple of beers in his pocket and heads out the front door. Dennis gives him a thumbs up and follows suit. 

“Gosh Charlie, I’d really love to help you, I really would, but um, I promised my friend I’d watch her cat so…” Dee said walking to the door, sprinting at the end before Charlie could get a word in. Charlie looked at Frank. 

“Are you leaving too?” Frank stared back for a couple seconds before responding. 

“Yes-”

Charlie rolled his eyes dramatically. 

“-but I’m going to help you out.” He rubbed his hands together sinisterly. “I’m going to get supplies, meet me later at the apartment.” And with that, Charlie was left alone with the two time travelers.

**Author's Note:**

> I hand wrote this and am now uploading in segments. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy! I live for comments.


End file.
